


And I find myself at home.

by moonandstarlight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Going Home, Humor, Lance's Birthday, M/M, Space Gays, klance, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonandstarlight/pseuds/moonandstarlight
Summary: Lance goes home, and this time around he has a special someone he wants to introduce.A 'going home' fic, for Lance's birthday.





	And I find myself at home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a klance piece, but since I feel like they all just deserve to go home, and that Lance truly misses his family, I would give the boy a chance in my story
> 
> I also know this is technically the day after his birthday, but sometimes wi-fi is just not with you. It truly sucks.
> 
> Title from my dear Ella Eyre's song 'Home'.

One thing that is harder than being away from your family for long periods of time, is probably telling your family the reason you won’t be available and home for so long is because you’re flying around in a big metallic lion in space. It’s three and a half year ago, that he had to sit down and explain them this, after being away for over two years. Something that is harder than telling your family you’re in space is coming home and them thinking you’re dead. 

It haunts him, the day he came home for the first time after so long. They thought he was lying, they were crying and cursing him telling him that they didn’t believe this was their son, it haunts him. Even after all the yelling and the crying, for his mom to properly look at him. Tears streaming down her face, as she held him close, finally being surrounded in the known warmth of his mom. He’d cried a lot, his family had cried a lot, and the worst part; telling that he was going to go back, and there’d be a long period of time, where they wouldn’t see each other. He doesn’t think of the broken faces that stared back at him. 

There have been times, where they have been able to send small messages -courtesy of Pidge- but what do you even ask or say? Lance has no idea.

But as soon as he sees earth’s beautiful and well-known surface pipe forth, their pod descending out of the clouds, every question and every word he has thought of these last couple of years, they pour into his brain, ready to be told to every member of his family. 

He’ll tell his younger sibling, cousins, nephews, and nieces of the wonderful animals and creatures they’ve endured. He’ll tell his older siblings and cousins about all these dangerous missions they’ve tackled along their way. He’ll tell his parents, grandparents, great grandparents, aunts and uncles about the bonds you make when you’re in space, how he has been lucky enough to form bonds that he won’t ever forget, of his other family that keeps him safe out there. He’ll tell his whole family of how he found the love of his life in space. 

It has been hard always being far away from everything and everyone, but somewhere along he was lucky enough to find peace with it. “-You’re looking wistful.” There is a giggle beside him and he quickly glances towards the man who is sat in the seat beside him.

Keith.

What a journey they’ve been through just to get here. It’s Lance's favorite thing about space; Keith. There has always been tension between them, and really Lance couldn’t really ever put a name on it until one mission. They were simply turning a corner and Keith’s unbelievably long and wild hair flew into his face. Keith made a ridiculous face, but it made it dawn on Lance. He was so in love with that idiot.

He feels a pinch on his arm, “you’re flying, stay focused,” Keith states, and Lance gives him a long glare. “I hope you’re ready to meet my family. I’ll just say it again, they’re one big mouthful.” Lance has first experience here, and honestly, he believes he’ll have a hard time adjusting. He had always been used to having at least ten people talking over each other, that isn’t exactly going to happen when you’re only seven people on a ship. “Lance, I think I’ll handle. They sound amazing, so I can’t wait,” Keith says, and Lance can feel a smile split onto his face. 

“Though, I have one request.”

“Come with it.”

Lance gives Keith another glance, his brain short circuiting at the sight. Keith has always been a catch, which Lance applauds himself for a lot. But with the sun coming in through the window, shining onto his features and sharpening them, he looks angelic. His hair is tied away into a bun, and his clothes are a little messy after sleeping, but somehow he manages to make Lance’s heart fly into his throat. His mom, aunts, and sister will find him pretty, he is sure. “You’ll wait with introducing me, they’ve been waiting over three years to see you, please let them hug you. Afterward, I’ll say hi.” Keith gives a genuine smile, his voice firm. Lance simply agrees. 

Lance can feel his joints getting anxious as they near Cuba, the sun sparkling and making the water look magnificent. He takes the right turns, scouting over the coast. They near themselves fields that separate houses, and then he is sliding forwards, eyes caught onto the big old house, his home. “Keith, I welcome you.” He lands skillfully on a bare patch of land, removing the invisibility cloak. He adjusts to the sun shining into his face, and there they are, familiar faces watching with amazed and surprised faces.

Lance admits, he falls out of the pod, but it doesn’t matter because soon he is sweeping up children and running into the mass of people. There are words blurred over each other, Spanish and English thrown together, and Lance didn’t know you could miss a blur like this so much. He is hugging more people than he can remember ever hugging, his cousins, nephews, nieces, uncles, aunts, siblings, grandparents, great grandparents and they’re all smiling. There are new faces, but he hugs them too, they’re his family just as much as the next. 

Then he turns, and there are his mom and dad, smiling and crying and he dives forward so fast that he feels his dad grip them tight to steady them. “My baby, I’ve missed you so much.” He feels his shirt go wet, and his cheeks grow damp against the fabric of his dad’s shirt, but he doesn’t care, because he’s missed them so much too. 

There go several minutes, before his mom pulls away, his dad holds on a few extra seconds, before he is pulling away from him, a smile on his face, that almost seems amused, and then his eyes turn to his mom and Lance understands. “Now, Lance McClain, how dramatic do you need to be? _‘I’ll be home in two days. Bringing someone I would love you to meet.’_? Do you know what a situation you put me in, big house cleaning and invitations sent out to everybody... Now, where is the pretty face I need to see?” A smile lights up his mom's face, and Lance skips out from the mass of people, to see Keith chatting with one of his younger cousins. It makes his heart swell.

“Love, this is my family, and everybody, this is Keith,” Lance says with a smile and Keith gives a small smile, “hi.” It’s new to see Keith grow this shy, and Lance can’t help but love the soft look that crosses his boyfriends face. He turns just to see his mom emerge from the group of people, stepping down to inspect the both of them. “Oh, he is lovely." She smirks, and Lance grins triumphantly, while Keith’s cheeks grow pink. “Name’s Jimena, and this is Lance’s dad, Xavier." Lance has always loved his mom, a fierce woman with sarcasm on point, her and Keith would probably get along well. His dad is more laid back, loves doing a lot of activities, which means his whole family always have some family activity. What he adores the most though, is the amazing dynamic between his parents. Also, their cooking is amazing, and it’s delightful to still see them cook together after 30 years of marriage. 

Lance’s mom takes a long look at both of them again, “let’s get you introduced to everybody, and then I believe you’ll have some fascinating stories to tell, while we prepare dinner.”

 

 . . .

 

After several stories, told by mostly Lance with his overly dramatic hand gestures and in hushed voices, going to loud boom’s of surprises, his mom announces that everybody needs to take a seat at the table. It’s a hustle, and exactly like Lance remembers it. It was fun getting to tell the tales of what he, Keith and the rest of the crew have been up to, to people who don't consider that their normal everyday life. He liked their surprised faces, the unbelievable look in their eyes when he told them things that really shouldn’t exist and happen.

The whole house is engaged in a spicy scent, the essence of his families cooking. The table is filled with plates and stools sat closely together to fit everyone. His siblings are carrying food inside, looking as colorful and amazing as he remembers; it makes his mouth water. 

Lance place a hand on the small of Keith’s back as they walk towards the table, he pulls out Keith's chair, before he is sitting down himself. His eyes are running along with every movement, watch as the kids fight over who gets which stool, and as adults try to separate the kids. “Your family is enchanting, Lance,” Keith murmurs against his shoulder and Lance takes a glance towards him, his whole face breaking into a giant smile. 

They end up sitting with his mom, sister and younger brother -poor Noah- along with nieces, cousins, grandmothers, and aunts, which really sets Lance's nerves off. The women in his family can be loud and _wild_. They’re all looking towards them, and Lance has been a victim of those eyes enough times to know when an attack is loading. Fighting in space will never compare to what these women can do as a whole. Lance is glad Keith is a steady guy. 

“Since the guys got their action stories for the day, what about you two tell us about your first date, your first anniversary and such." His mom smiles kindly, taking some meat for herself. Keith still looks calm, he even still has a smile on his face. “Background information first; we’ve been together for two and a half year now, Keith pined for years and I love him,” Lance says, smirking at the light slap he gets on his arm, he guess he deserved that. 

Keith is blushing when Lance turns to look at him, it looks beautiful. “Corazon, will you tell about your first date? Because I hope Lance took you out for a first date, or we will be having a long talk, mister.” Keith brightens up, and Lance perks in interest, completely ignoring his mom’s comment as Keith place his fork. They have talked about their feelings, and of their first date afterward, but never has he heard Keith’s version of their day. 

Keith gives a small smile, “he did take me out. We were in in a new solar system to rescue a planet called Anurita. It’s a planet known throughout the universe as a culinary planet, because of the wide selection of food they serve. It wasn’t a particularly wild mission, and since Hunk was really interested in the food, we decided to stay a couple of days afterward.” Keith is bright as he begins the story.

“We had taken a couple of walks to greet the inhabitants of the planet, some eight feet creatures with four big eyes, but very kind and helpful.” Keith smiles, and Lance remembers them. They were various shades of pastel colors, shooting towards the skies, while their four eyes -two eyes on each side- rested four different places. They were a kind race, with big knowledge on manners and food, so it was a success for Hunk. “We returned to the castle, and when we were sitting alone in the common area, Lance asked me nervously; perhaps I would like to go to a cafe he had spotted earlier. I think that might have been the first time I’ve ever seen him that afraid, and that is amazing, considering we meet all kinds of things in space.”

Lance let a hand settle onto Keith’s thigh, squeezing softly and receiving a smile in return. “I, of course, said ‘yes’ and later on, after hours of figuring out what I wanted to wear, Lance came knocking on my door, holding a single flower, which to be honest was quite ugly, but the thought was really nice,” Keith says, “they have ugly flowers,” Lance states, giving a bright grin. It’s mesmerizing to hear their first date from Keith’s point of view. 

“The date was at the cutest little cafe, they served some delicious pasta like food and the tastiest desserts. It was a little awkward on the way there, but after time it was like back to normal. We talked, bickered and laughed, and honestly, it is one of my favorite memories. I’m glad Lance initiated to go to the take the next step, because he is great, even when he lies and tell I was the one pining. It was us both,” Keith states, and his mom breaks out in a loud content sound. Then, Lance starts recognizing the women in his family again, as they loudly start gushing and asking, anything between heaven and earth. 

 

. . .

 

Keith fits into his family. He can keep up with the constant movement, and the loudness and God Lance couldn’t ask for more. He doesn’t wander around with Keith, instead, Keith leaves him hanging to go talk to someone, or to play some catch. Therefore, it isn’t a surprise that it takes Lance a good couple of minutes to actually locate the man. “So, I’ve talked to mom. My room is rented out to all the kids, so we can either sleep in the living room or set up a tent.” Keith turns towards him, quickly giving a glance at the living room, and then returning his orbs onto Lance. “I vote for the tent.” Lance knows a smirk is evident on his lips, shame him all you want, Keith is one hot piece and really he wouldn’t be able to even kiss him goodnight if they were in the living room. He knows his family.

No wonder though, Keith raised his eyebrows at him, “Lance, I am not going to have, you know, when your family is around,” Keith murmurs, casting his eyes around. “So, you want to sleep in the living room?” Lance prods softly, stepping a little closer, “no, we are definitely taking the tent,” Keith says, Lance smirks at that, leaning down and placing a kiss into Keith’s hair.

It takes some time to get the tent out, but soon enough they are walking towards the garden, a trail of kids following them, claiming they want to help. Keith is enjoyable to watch when he interacts with kids, they seem to surround him and constantly try to get his attention, which Keith seems to give them since they stay interested. He is laughing, playing small jokes on them and talking vividly about everything they end up discussing. “Let’s put it over there, there are shadows from the trees, so hopefully it won’t get too warm." Lance points towards the end of the garden, before directing his eyes back onto the small crowd around their feet. Keith carries the things over there along with Lance, his eyes straying to the place and then back towards the house, that is in a good distance between each other. 

“You're a piece of goo, Lance McClain,” Keith says, crossing his arms, a classic move. Lance throws Keith a smirk, before pulling out the manual to the tent, “let’s wait for tonight, to see what you really have to say." He easily dodges the deathly glare Keith gives him, by leaning over and pressing a quick peck to his cheek.

 

. . .

 

When Lance finally emerges from the tent the next day, the sun is stood high on the sky and shining down on him, filling him up with energy. He suspects he’s been asleep for a long time because when he woke Keith was nowhere to be seen and the tent was starting to feel like a sauna, even though it isn’t under direct sunlight. “Lance is awake!” There is a yell and then all the kids' cheer, watching him as he makes his way to the door leading into the kitchen. 

All the kids are dressed in hats and caps, blocking the sun. They’re wearing dresses or bathing shorts, and he has already suspected what they’re going to spend their day doing, but it’s stepping into the kitchen that settles it. His mom and aunts are stood packing everything in bags, making sandwiches and packing fluids. Lance looks another time, and there is Keith helping along with the sandwiches while keeping a heated conversation with his mom. “Lance, you are alive,” Keith speaks with a smile, tilting his head to the side slightly to allow Lance to place a kiss on the plush skin of his neck. “Let you sleep in today, luckily you didn’t fry out there,” his mom says, folding another sandwich in, that is passed from Keith. 

“I would sleep through frying, it’s a luxury sleeping in,” he says to his mom, stealing a piece of salad from Keith’s hands. “Glad to hear you enjoyed your slumber, instead I found some help from Keith.” Lance watch as his mom place a hand on Keith’s arm, “don’t you think we have enough?” She asks, and Keith nods, laying the knife down, “it'll have to be now.” Keith and his mom share a smug smile, which makes Lance question what exactly they have just discussed. 

Lance decides to leave it, instead of turning to face the man in his arms. “Slept well?” Lance questions, grinning when Keith’s hands catch onto his shirt, “slept amazingly well,” Keith answers, meeting Lance’s lips contently, pressing softly for a few ticks, before breaking away and giving a smile. “Let’s go get some swim shorts on.” Keith pulls Lance after him.

 

. . .

 

Varadero beach is just as Lance remembers it; a crowd of people, sand castles, pizza shack and hot sand blending out into soft blues. His hand tightens around Keith’s as their gathering of people start heading to an empty spot. Kids are already running towards the ocean, having been told the whole shebang of how to handle the ocean. 

They settle in an open spot, spreading out blankets and pulling out towels. Some of his cousins and siblings lay themselves down to sunbathe, and the women pull out magazines and sunglasses. The younger cousins and Noah pull their shirts off, before racing towards the ocean after the small kids, already shoving each other. The men pull their shirts of slower, some laying down to tan as well. 

“Wanna go check the water?” 

“Heck yes,” Keith answers, giving a smile, a little shaded by the worn out ’Space Cadet’ cap he is wearing. “Let’s go play some frisbee.” Lance’s older brother, Nathan, smirks along with his older cousins. 

Keith slowly pulls his shirt off, revealing the toned abs he has gained over years. They’re firm and very eye pulling, making every guy and girl somehow direct their eyes to his stomach. Lance follows suit behind, along with his cousins and brother, grinning as the warm sun hits his skin.

“Damn, you get ripped in space,” his sister, Anna, says, holding a hand over her eyes to block out the sun. Not long after her comment, most of the people around them have turned to inspect their bodies. "We don't just lounge around," Lance states, rolling his eyes, but with a playful smirk playing on his lips. Honestly even he is amazed over how they stay so well in shape, they look great.

Lance wince as he feels a poke in his side, turning to Nathan who is grinning satisfied. "Kind of a bummer that my little brother looks better than me," he says, eyes mirroring Lance's blue ones. Before Lance can react in any way, there is a shriek behind him, which makes his instinct kick in, just for him to make the same sound seconds later when he is thrown over a shoulder. He bops around surprised on his brother's shoulder as he looks down to see feet flying over the sand and running straight for the ocean. 

He hears another shriek, and then a splash. "Nathan, know that I fucking despise you." Lance groans as he feels Nathan get to a stop, and then he is getting thrown towards the water. 

 

. . .

 

Lance tips into the tent, a smirk already on his lips and a dirty comment on his tongue; the sentence is already starting, when the words die on his lips. A soft smile replace the smirk, and he lets out a quick greeting to let the three people already in the tent -who are very occupied at the moment- know he is there.

"Lance! Keith let us braid his hair, and then he would braid ours," Tiana says as she takes a pause from the thick locks of hair in her palms. "Tiffany already did her side, so she is getting her hair braided," Tiana continues, casting her eyes back onto Keith's hair, going back to slowly braiding it. "Keith is quick and good at braiding!" Tiffany laughs and Lance lets his eyes wander over the scenario, to fully let it in; Keith is sat in between the two sisters -Lance's nieces from Anna, he'd only gotten about a year with Tiana before he left for space- who both look equally excited and awed. Keith's hair is parted in two braids, one already made clumsily, but fairly well for a three-year-old. The other side is looking a bit better -Tiana is seven years after all- but it does not beat the braids Keith is producing. Tiana has her hair tied into an amazing French braid, while Tiffany is getting the same cornrows as Keith. "I have a lot of hair, so I had to learn," Keith says after some time, making them both nod. 

Keith finishes one side, shifting to the next. "What then happened in Texas?" Keith asks, Lance laying down slowly beside the three who turn back into their own little world. "Yes, then we are stood looking at this weird piece of art, on a hill. Mommy holding Tiffany and me beside the art, and daddy trying to take a picture of me." Tiana giggles and Keith smiles, a genuine and warm smile that warms Lance's whole body. "Then, suddenly I see the car roll and daddy is still taking pictures, and suddenly mommy and Tiff is running after the car, while it drives down the hill!" Tiffany and Tiana giggle, while Keith gives a chuckle, finishing the last braid for Tiffany. 

Lance can feel himself chuckle along, leaning his head into his palm and letting his eyes switch between the three people. Tiffany lights up as Keith mutters he is done, springing around and leaning over and latching onto him. It's a sight too cute to bear.

"Done!" 

Tiana scrambles around to face Keith and Tiffany, smiling brightly. "Thank you, then I didn't have to do this all by myself." Keith sighs, faking a heave after a breath. "More hair?" Tiffany looks up, but Keith smiles sadly, brushing some of the fairy hair away from her forehead. 

Lance is a weak, weak man. He can feel his whole body getting warm over watching these scenes unfold themselves. 

"You both better get inside, it's getting late." Keith crawls towards the tent entrance, both girls following after him. "Night uncle Lance," Tiana says, before crawling out, "night!" Tiffany giggles, before raising her arms up, and not seconds later Keith is picking her up and taking her along.

God, Lance loves this man too much.

 

. . .

 

Lance pass the ball to Keith, letting it roll slowly, so his cousin, Simon, is able to take the ball before Keith is able to. They're playing soccer with a few of his younger family members, all of them convinced Keith and Lance must suck since they have lived in space for so long, that they probably haven't played soccer for a long time.

Now, Keith and he may be two of the most competitive people in this whole known universe, but the small people running between their legs are so into this, that how could they not let them win and believe?

Keith jump to the wrong side, letting the fifth goal for the young ones go in, making a hysteria of screams erupt. They'd decided to say; the ones who reach five first, they win and are the ultimate winners. The mass leaves behind Keith and Lance as Lance see his mom wave them in for ice, apparently to celebrate their big win. He damn well hopes him and Keith will get some ice cream too, it's too hot to function.

"And we are supposed to believe you two train daily up there?" Nathan asks with a grin, making Lance roll his eyes. He and Nathan are too alike sometimes for things to be fun, he knows it makes sense since Nathan is his big brother and he's always thought he was the coolest person to ever come across -just after his dad and mom, of course- and so he adapted traits from him. Later on, Nathan then adapted some from him. "Let's play," Lance's oldest cousin, Sarah, states. Lance shares a look with Keith, whose eyes are already shining with the urge to win, and honestly, that still turns Lance on so quick.   

"Shall we say, two against two?" 

"Nah, everyone who wants to join your team can be on it, we'll try holding our ground."

They end up playing two against five, and Lance is all aboard showing their future loss in their opponents face. Most of his family is watching, so finally he doesn't have to be the one losing. 

He definitely has some advances now, he trains daily at least two times, in all kinds of environments and with every kind of drill and exercise known. To add on, he has a teammate who does all those things too, so they have some advances. The kids were right, they haven't played for years, but at least Lance still remembers the game, this will be fun.

They let the other team start, and soon Nathan is calling to Noah to pass the ball, but let Lance tell you one thing about Keith; he is quick on his feet. Before Nathan's eyes, Keith sweeps in to take the ball, while Lance makes his way up towards the goal. Keith and he can work side by side without a single word shared, countless mind melds with his team does that. They can fight as one while being five, all knowing their place and their strengths.

Lance see his dad running after Keith, who gives one glance back before returning his eyes to the ball and then onto Lance, soon after a kick follows. Lance gets the ball and with a quick kick, he sends the ball flying into the goal. 

 

. . . 

 

Safe to say they won that game, but it was a lot of fun, so really winning doesn't matter most.

After the game, they all got an ice cream, while they talked over their different tactics in the game, and just like always his dad had a whole speech about how he'd thought under the game. Keith sat listening to it all intently, while drinking his water, and no wonder to Lance Keith would also get along great with his dad.

 

. . .

 

"Let's see how boyish your room is," Keith states, trailing up the stairs after Lance. His mom had asked him if he had shown Keith his room yet, and to be honest he'd totally sweated it out, even when he'd been excited about showing his copy of space. "How do you imagine it?" Lance asks, eyebrows raising slightly, "at least some secret nude photos and like Batman covers, something like that." Keith shrugs, "I'll show you my secret stash of photos, but first my cool room. Now, look past all the sleeping bags." Lance stops up outside his door, an 'L' half heartedly hanging on the door. 

Lance opens the door, and it is like walking into a time capsule, there are Star Wars posters hung up on the blue walls, a bookshelf full of fantasy books and glow in the dark stars plastered just about everywhere. "Cuter than I  ever imagined it," Keith says, stepping inside. 

Even when there are just about eight sleeping bags in the room, it doesn't ruin the cute childhood vibes that Lance is receiving by standing in this room. Memories from all through his childhood running through his brain as he watches the different things that make up his room.

He loved everything about space when he was a kid, therefore the theme. Even when he got older, he still left his glow stars hanging on the wall, they simply hold too many memories to just peel off.

“Want to know about a thing I once read?”

“Come with it.”

Lance looks Keith up and down, a smirk spreading on his lips. “You are supposed to have sex in your childhood bedroom,” Lance says after some time, surging forward and entangling Keith in his arms. Keith’s loud laugh is muffled into Lance’s shirt, and with his foot, Lance closes the door.

Hands go down to grab sweet cheeks, and to Lance’s surprise Keith seeks out his lips. “I’ll let you have one thing, then.”

 

. . .

 

Keith walks into the tent five minutes after Lance, a smile on his face and two freshly made braids, reaching just a little under his shoulders. "Pretty boy," Lance smirks, turning off his phone to watch Keith close the tent and strip off his shorts. Keith makes a content sound as he stretches his arms up, reminding Lance how much he appreciates Keith's body. When the shirt rides up, it shows just a piece of the toned abs on Keith's stomach, which are only one part of his body that is toned. His calves, arms, and thighs -Lance swear, Keith could probably strangle Lance with his thighs if he wanted- are equally toned. 

But beside this, Keith also has the softest curves. 

He has a sharp dip by his waist where his hips broad out to follow down to magnificent thighs. Lance can't become luckier than he is.

"Tell me stories." Keith brings Lance's eyes away from the spot that was slowly making him fall into his own space. He gives his boyfriend a smile when their eyes meet. "I believe there must be some good ones," Keith continues, leaning closer and placing a kiss onto his jaw. 

Lance falls back onto the blow-up mattress they're lying on, opening up his arms, to which Keith dives in with a chuckle. "Well, don't know if you'd figured yet, but I was a space kid by heart," Lance starts, "my biggest dream has always been seeing space, and I would tell all these visions to my family, how I would collect star dust and visit a planet such as Neptune." Lance grins at the memories, "My family always supported those dreams, so they'd do all these things to make me happy."

Lance tightens the hand on Keith's waist, "for example Anna would make homemade glow in the dark stars with me. Nathan would wait all night until the stars were the clearest, to look after shooting stars and constellations, and my mom and dad would always buy me tickets to my favorite movies about space and such," Lance states, laughing at those times. He remembers most of them clearly, he would buy watches just so he could set an alarm for the times there would be meteor showers or something, so he and Nathan could watch them. He and Anna who also had glow in the dark paint everywhere in weeks, making them look like fireflies when they were outside. No surprise, they went around singing 'Fireflies' all those weeks.

"Sounds amazing," Keith says, "it is, was. I sometimes hate that I wasn't home for most of Noah's younger years, I would have loved to do so many things with him, do what Nathan and Anna did with me." He can feel his eyes drop closed, a sigh escaping past his lips, don't get him wrong; he loves his life, he is where he is supposed to be and he knows that, but he misses his family, has since the first day they left for space. He has always been all in for his family, so it hurts him to see them grow up and pass on without him here to witness any of it. He didn't even get to see his own little brothers first day of school, and he has always loved Noah to pieces because suddenly he was a big brother. 

"You know what? I and dad used to camp every summer, just us two somewhere in one of his favorite nature locations. Dad has always been such an outdoor man, and because I loved watching the stars, it was the perfect mix." Lance leans his head over onto Keith's, instantly calming him down for now. "We once accidentally placed our tent on some ants, it was not a pleasant time to be alive, God they can bite those small creatures!"

 

. . .

 

He can hear his uncle's loud voice announce he is still in the tent, and suddenly Lance has to square himself together to find out how to greet the family member who is about to pass through the tent doors. 

Lance hates feeling like this. Years in space fighting all these kind of things, fights that leave behind scars physically and mentally, it tears on you. Lance has days. Days where things just don't hang well together, days where some things simply just don't make him feel well. 

He despises himself for this because finally, he is at home with all his family, the family he has wished to see for over three and a half year, but he is now laying in this way too hot tent, feeling uncomfortable just at the thought of getting up. He's tired, he is drained and most of all, he is feeling empty. 

The strength that he has gained over years, that doesn't help mentally. He knows he can handle these days, but usually, he has about six other people in the castle, not a whole family around him. Don't get him wrong, because God he could use a group hug, but loud noises freak him out, remind him of those times when fights don't go as planned and when they don't end happily ever after. 

Curious eyes peek inside, and a heavy weight is lifted from Lance's chest when Keith's eyes meet his. This is a person who gets him, who he doesn't have to explain anything to because just like him, he has experienced these things too. 

Keith doesn't say anything except stepping inside and slowly laying down beside Lance. He isn't touching and he is not trying to initiate it, Lance appreciates that he gives Lance the choice.

He turns onto his side, and moves close, closing his arms around Keith's middle and then letting his head fall into the crook by his neck. Keith responds calmly, turning around slightly and moving up his arms to cradle him closer, fingers running through his hair. 

It's calm, it's familiar and it is Keith. It all together keeps Lance grounded. 

"I'm hungry," Lance mumbles into soft skin, a chuckle meeting his statement. "Let's get some food then, there are bagels." Keith hugs him tighter, "okay." Lance untangles himself, trailing after Keith when they make their way out. His grip on Keith's hand is deadly, but he hopes it isn't too bad. "Morning sweetheart, finally able to get your legs moving?" His mom looks towards Lance, and the two make eye contact for a long time, his mom's eyes shifting with emotions. Her eyes go from his to Keith's and they stay there for some time, before she slowly returns her eyes to his, a soft smile on her face, but saddened at the edges. 

"Bagel and orange juice?" Keith asks and Lance nods. It's quiet, even the younger ones in the kitchen seem to understand as they silently put Nutella on their bagel. His mom and Keith help each other make his food, working smoothly together just like were they one.

The eating part is also mostly silent, just except his dad turning on the radio once he steps inside, eyeing the silent crowd. Lance sees his mom send him glares, but he doesn't mind the music, it's silent and familiar. 

He feels like everyone and everything is watching him, trying to understand and trying to not interfere. They look surprised and saddened like they can't really understand what is happening. Lance doesn't blame them, it's unlike his normal personality. 

Keith cleans up afterward, placing it all away, before turning to him and taking his hand, "I need to activate myself," Lance states, tapping his finger on his thigh. The stares and the feelings all bolting up, he needs to move.

 

. . .

 

After two hours of running and a shower, both with Keith, Lance feels better, for a word of saying. He talked with his mom and dad about this, just to let them better understand. After that, he decided to go watch Noah and a few of his cousins play some new game, mostly looking and coming with small comments. 

Mostly it saddens him that he has to feel like this when he is finally home, but for his family to understand how space is, they'll have to know this side too. Life works this way.

He follows after his cousins, who are all running down the stairs after having played the game enough, which means they got extremely bored when he stumbles into Louis -his young nephew from Nathan- and Tiana who are running around after each other. It's no surprise really, with so many kids running around this house, there is bound to be some grating on each other's nerves. 

"Hey, you two," Lance bows down and with a small smile he picks the toy out of Tiana's hands, holding it out of reach for both. "We don't do these things, we share and play together." Both kids look at him with small scowls, but he brushes them off, instead leaning down and placing a kiss on each cheek on them both. It's not uncommon that they kiss each other's cheeks, Lance has actually missed the gesture. 

They both groan, looking at Lance with the same scowl before their eyes catch something behind him. "Keith!" Tiana is loud, and Lance winces slightly. "Lance just made my cheek all wet by kissing it, tell him to stop almost licking me." Tiana crosses her arms, wiping her cheek. It makes Lance smile wider.

"Do you kiss Lance?"

"Time to time, I might," Keith says with a smirk. "Does he kiss your cheek too?" Tiana asks further on, "yes, all the time." Keith nods along. "Wet cheeks?" Louis latches onto Keith's leg, "yeah, he just licks it. Guess I have to really scold him, going around licking all our cheeks." Keith smirks again, but his eyes go soft when he looks at Lance and then the kids surrounding him.

Lance can feel his smile getting wider.

 

. . .

 

The next morning, Lance wakes up before Keith. He feels fresh, ready and good, so he gives Keith a peck into his hair, before emerging from the tent. The sun is up, but the grass is wet and the air still a little colder, so he will shoot at the time being around seven. 

The kitchen door is stood open, and Lance skips inside to meet only his mom and oldest aunt, both mixing batters of some kind. "You're up early," his aunt says, dusting off her hands. "Just felt like waking up. Now, is there anything I can help with?" They both chuckle as they nod, "of course, you can start on the pancakes. Your dad is supposed to bring the melons in any minute, so I think I'll start on those," his mom answers happily, pushing her bowl of batter closer to him. 

He grips the bowl and brings it with him towards the stove, where two pans are already put out, butter placed beside them on the counter. 

Not long after he is starting on the first couple of pancakes, his dad sweeps into the kitchen holding one watermelon and two honing melons, both looking delicious. "You're up early," his dad states, "so you all keep saying, but what if perhaps you're all just up late." Lance receives three identical looks of humor, that makes him laugh out loud.

He works with the three of them smoothly, all of them talking excitedly along to all kinds of things. It goes from food to socks, and then from socks further on to wormholes. It's interesting, just like his family always is.

"Now tell me, son, what about Keith?" Lance looks towards his dad, who is preparing eggs, some to be boiled and others to be scrambled. "What about what?" Lance asks, this making his mom and aunt look up from their task of making buns. "You know what we mean, where do you stand?" His mom grins, "we stand strongly?" Lance asks, watching as they all roll their eyes and then send him raised eyebrows to continue.

"We're in a really good place, I mean we know how to handle our differences and to communicate, because of how we got along before we got together. I love him so much, and really I could probably go all bases, but we are good right now and we are taking it in our own tempo." Lance looks down at the pancakes, a smile forming on his face just at the thought of Keith.

His mom chuckles, "you're both so smitten."

 

. . .

 

It's later on, just around six and the fire is crackling outside. It's their last day here, and to be honest, Lance would love to stay here for at least a month, but five days is about what you can take out from your calendar when you have to defend the universe. 

There is loud laughter from outside, and he can hear people screaming after marshmallows, chocolate and crackers, all getting comfortable around the big bonfire. He's inside, for now, trying to locate his old ukulele, so they could have some songs around the fire, just to bring it to the ultimate level. 

He finds it after a good five minutes -his family has a lot of crap-, but afterward, he sprints downstairs, and out the door. Keith is sat beside Anna, them both wearing a sweatshirt, even when the weather is at a stable temperature. "Party is here, ready to get this signing going?" He raises up the instrument as he sits down beside Keith, who looks at it with intrigued eyes. 

His dad is the first to suggest a song, a known classic by The Beatles; Let It Be. 

His family sings along loudly as he plays the chords, watching everyone's reactions and eyes. Their emotions showing through both their eyes and their body language. Lastly, his eyes land on Keith, who is sat swaying along, while switching his eyes between the ukulele and everyone singing along, a wide grin on his lips. 

The song is nearing its end, and to be completely honest Lance's eyes haven't moved from Keith for a long time. Keith raises his eyes up, and there they are, the single most beautiful eyes, containing colors from all over the universe. Lance can't help but lean in and meet Keith's lips, song stopping and Keith giving a surprised sound. 

"Lance got distracted, good going Keith!"

Lance flicks off Nathan.

 

. . .

 

One thing that is truly the hardest, is saying goodbye to your family, never really knowing how it will look when you get back.

He got his goals achieved, he told his family every shenanigan he has so far had up in space and he told them about the love of his life. In return, they told him everything he didn't get to experience while he was out there. 

He knows, his family probably won't ever really understand what he is doing, and to be honest he probably won't ever too. But what helps, is that they still support him and that he gets to see their smiles once in a while and that they get to see he is okay too, that they don't have to worry every day how he is, because he is just fine. He's told them where he is, where he'll be for some time, and yeah it was hard, but they know.

He cries for a long time when he says goodbye, he hugs people for minutes, the dark night getting darker and darker. Keith even cries some, when he says bye to his mom and dad -Lance knew he would get along amazingly well with them- and when he says goodbye to the young kids he has been running around playing tag with this whole visit, he gets tackled and kissed on the cheek along with Lance.

He might leave for years, but he knows that when he returns he'll have the same loving family on earth.

They promise after hours of goodbyes, to let them see the ship fly towards the sky, the last joke from Nathan -who says maybe it's just fake- and maybe because they all somehow also need some proof to keep on believing. 

Lance helps Keith in, before placing himself in the passenger seat of the pod. Keith takes the steering wheels, and they let the engine start before they're descending high into the sky.

He's missed his other family just as much. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I had lots of fun!
> 
> Hope you have a great one x


End file.
